teenage years!
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: Okay so this is 13 years after breaking dawn. It is just some stuff with renesmee. Okay so Jacob never imprinted on renesmee, but he is still good friends with her, and bella, Edward not so much. but nessie goes throw a couple of realy hard things! enjoy!
1. shooting

**Okay so this is 13 years after breaking dawn. It is just some stuff with renesmee. Okay so Jacob never imprinted on renesmee, but he is still good friends with her, and bella, Edward not so much. Edward cant stand Jake, still, but he puts up with him because of bella and renesmee. The bold sentences/words are thoughts, that Edward is hearing, haha!! Oh and I do not own any of these characters, or the song 'waking up in Vegas'**

"Nessie, what are you doing?" my dad asked, **are you referring to me doing homework, or thinking about the boy in my math class?** "The second one" **well I am thinking about a boy in my math class! Leave my head alone! **"I don't see that happening" **I thought it was Aunt Alice that can see the future** I joked. "Haha, very funny, just do your homework" **yes sir!** I went back to my homework but I suddenly really wanted an ICEE from 7-eleven, I got up and ran down the stairs and out the door. Calling to my mom over my shoulder "mom im going to 7-eleven real quick." I know it's late and I should have one at this time of night, but oh well.

"Okay honey, be careful!" I tried to leave before my dad tells me I can't go, but of course he heard my thoughts!

"Hey! Where are you going? Its late and you have school tomorrow!" **Yeah dad, I know! Im just going to 7-eleven, right down the street, you can still hear my thoughts there.** I loved living down the street from there, it's so convenient. My dad sighed, but nodded.

"Just please, be careful, okay!" **yeah, yeah, yeah! **"I mean it! It is late!" I laughed **yes sir! Gosh Edward, lighten up!** "What did you just call me?"

"Father, I have no idea what you are referring to?" I asked with fake confusion and I batted my eyelashes. He shook his head and laughed quietly before walking inside.

I turned and started walking down the street. I put my iPod on and a song started to play 'so shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas! Get up, and shake the glitter off your clothes now, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas!' once that was over, I was already at the 7-eleven. I walked in a grabbed a cup and filled it with my favorite ICEE, coke and cherry, it finished and I waked over to pay. Just as I did a man walked in with a mask over his head uh-oh, this cant be good! Just then he pulled a gun out of his pocket **DAD! HELP!** I screamed in my head.

"Get down on the floor, now!" the man yelled at me, but I couldn't make my legs move. "NOW!" I started to shake but still couldn't move. He put his finger on the trigger and pulled back. This was the last thing I remember.

"RENESMEE!!! Renesmee, its ok, baby. Open your eyes! Come on! Daddy's here! Please!" then some sirens, then…nothing.

**What do you think, should I keep this story going? Do you want to find out if renesmee is ok? If you do review. When I get ONE review that says they want more, I will write more, so go on; REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. waking up

**Okay this is the next chapter, when Ness is in the hospital. Enjoy. Oh and the reason why people thoughts are in bold instead of italic its because my computer is so old and so is my micro soft and it doesn't have that setting! Haha! Anyway…here you go!**

**Nessie POV:**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh, what happened? I feel so horrible right now. I don't remember what happened. I can only think of my dad calling out to me, and then…nothing. But now my head hurt and my shoulder is killing my. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. And if someone doesn't turn off that freaking beeping I am going to loose it!

"renesmee? Renesmee, can you hear me?" umm yeah, but who are you?! "can you open your eyes for me?" if you told me who you are maybe? Ugh I guess I can try! Very slowly I opened my eye lids. I looked around, I was in a white room with a bright light that maid my head hurt worse, and a man in a white coat standing next to the bed I was laying in, holding a clip board. "hello, I am Dr. chambers, do you know where you are?" yeah im at grandpas hospital. Oh yeah he cant read my mind.

"im at forks hospital, right?" speaking of the mind reading freaks, just kidding, where is my dad.

"that's right, and do you know why you are here?" that I do not know. I shook my head. "okay," he wrote something down on his clip board. "what is the last thing you remember, sweetie." Hmm my dad, saying 'please!' but should I say my brother? Or Edward?

"Edward, he was calling me." oh well we will go from there I guess, right? If they told something different I can say something like I had a concussion.

"you cant remember anything before that?" I shook my head. He nodded and wrote something down on his clip board again.

"where is my dad?" I asked and then realized that he probably thought I ment Carlisle.

"well he is working, but your brother and sister…ummm…Edward and bella are here." Of course they are, that's who im asking for. "I need to ask you some questions and I am going to tell you everything that happened. Do you want you brother and sister to come in, or wait until we are done" I spoke right when he was done talking.

"now! Please, I want them in here now!" he nodded and said he would be right back. I closed my eyes, and racked my mind for what happened. I came up with nothing. God, my shoulder hurts so bad. and my head is throbbing. I sighed, and mom and dad came in.

"renesmee!" my mom squealed as she came in. "oh are you ok sweetheart?" I sighed, mom is such a mom! Dad chuckled lightly when he heard me think that.

"I think so, my shoulder hurts really, really, bad though." She hugged me carefully and then dad did the same.

"you don't remember what happened?" my dad asked me. I shook my head, and the doctor came in. he pulled his chair over and adjusted my bed so that I was completely sitting up, it felt nice, but it hurt at the same time. He had his clip board in his hand, and he was reading over something, my dad was reading his thoughts im sure, he smiled slightly as if to answer 'yup' and I smiled.

"okay renesmee, I am going to ask a bunch of different questions and I want you to give me your answer, okay?" I nodded, and he sighed quietly. "okay, what day is it?" I had to think, well the last I remember it was Sunday November 22 but im not sure how long I was out, my dad read my thoughts and he new that I was on the right track and that the only reason why I hadn't answered was because of my not knowing how long I was out, whispered the answer so that just I and my mom could hear.

"Monday November 23." He nodded and mumbled 'good' before asking the next question.

"what state are you in, and what city?" ugh, what does he think I am stupid, he is talking like I am freaking 10, I am 13 THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Dad looked like he would start cracking up any second, but he contained it.

"we are in forks, Washington, in the united states of America, oh, bonus!" dad laughed at that, they all did actually. I smiled, happy to see my mom smile.

"ok, now why are you in here?" the smile dropped. I don't know that answer, I looked at him and opened my mouth, but then closed it again. "okay, what is the last thing you remember, I know I asked you before, but has it changed?" I shook my head. I heard my dad, and the Dr. sigh. "well, Edward, would you like to…" my dad nodded and came to stand next to me.

"do you remember going to walk to 7-eleven?" WOW! Everything floaded back.

Flashback…

Paying for my ICEE and a man coming in with a mask on, he yelled for me to get down, but I couldn't move. He yelled again, except this time when I didn't move he pulled the trigger on the gun he had. I fell and everything started to fade, the last thing I remember was my dad.

…end flashback

I gasped and started crying. My dad held me as I cried, then he let go and leaned back to look at me. "everything is okay, you are fine, im here." I nodded and he backed away and the doctor came back over.

"now, renesmee, you were shot right here." He pointed to my shoulder. That explains a lot. "the bullet is still inside, and we may need to take it out, but we have to wait for the test result, until then you need to rest and just take I easy okay?" I nodded, I didn't trust my voice, not yet. He said something to dad, and then left. I looked back at mom and dad and started to cry, then didn't stop me, they let me cry until I fell asleep.

**Did you like it? I will write more. Sorry it is taking a while, but you know, its summer, and my family are doing things to get ready for my friends to come from new york! Ah I am so excited! So yeah I will update asap. But I would right faster if I got some…REVIEWS!!!!!**


End file.
